One of Us or None of Us
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John's being sneaky. Will he get caught? Multiple pairings


_**One of Us or None of Us**_

**A/N: This is my take on a request made by CENTON JADE. Please enjoy**

**Cody:**

John awoke, looked to his left and saw Cody lying next to him still sleeping. It must be a Tuesday or Wednesday. He smiled at the pout Cody's lips formed whenever he slept, or whenever he wanted something from John. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair then kissed his forehead before sitting up and putting his feet on the carpet below

"Where are you going?" John stopped

"I have to get a shower so that I can get ready for work. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but now I'm not. Why are you getting up so early? You don't have to be at work until 9:30 and I know it doesn't take you two hours to get ready."

"You know my schedule so well."

"I'm with you all the time John."

"I have an early meeting baby so I have to get up and ready now." Cody whined. "What's the matter?"

"I want to lay in bed with you and cuddle until we both have to get up." John sometimes had to handle Cody with kid gloves. Glancing quickly at the clock he turned himself back around and slid back under the sheets with Cody. He cuddled up to John and rubbed himself against him. John chuckled

"Oh, now I understand why you wanted me to get back in bed. If that's what you wanted then why didn't you just say so?" Cody looked up at John with his crystal blue eyes

"Because I still want to cuddle with you before we do it." John had things to do and he didn't want to be rude but he didn't have time for Cody's cuddly bullshit right now. He really wished that he knew what day it was so that he could remind Cody that he needed to be at class on time. Tuesday's his class started at 8:30 but Wednesday's he had to be there by 9:15. _Fuck. _He knew that Cody hated rushing but John didn't have a choice this morning so he leaned down and started kissing Cody going straight for the spot that would get him heated in no time. And in no time at all John could feel stickiness on his leg and knew that he had Cody where he wanted him. He stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Cody asked breathless

"Let's take this to the shower."

"Why can't we do it here John?"

"Look at the time. When do you have class?" Cody looked at the clock

"Oh shit, what day is it?" _Shit. _Cody grabbed his phone. "I have an hour."

"Exactly so if we take this to the shower we can kill two birds with one stone." John kissed his lover. "Right?" Cody smiled

"I suppose you're right." John left the bed as quickly as he could without appearing to be rushed, went to the bathroom and started the shower setting the temperature to where Cody liked. John hated it but Cody was a whiner so he just dealt with it

"Codes!" John called then stepped in the two person shower to get used to the water and get himself hard again. In a minute or so Cody stepped in and wrapped his arms around John's neck. John lifted the smaller man who wrapped his legs around John's waist as John held him against the shower wall

"Hurry babe, I can't be late today…my professor will kill me."

"Whatever you want." John reached down and lined himself up with Cody's entrance then pushed the tip inside

"Ow John."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I've told you that you're too big to just shove it in like that." John rolled his eyes

"I know and I'm very sorry." He slowly made his way inside letting Cody adjust. Only when he felt him start to grind down is when John began thrusting slowly. What he really wanted to do was slam Cody through the wall but he couldn't. He never could. He'd been Cody's first and Cody's only so they did it the way Cody liked. When John found a steady rhythm Cody wrapped his hand around his member and started to stroke matching John's thrusts.

"Faster John." John could do faster, not as fast as he would like but he could definitely give the young man _his_ version of faster. Picking up the pace he could hear Cody's pants becoming choppier. "I'm going to cum baby."

"Cum for me Codes." Cody stroked faster until his released splashed between him and John. He unwrapped his legs and dropped to the shower floor where he took John in his mouth and sucked him to a climax

"I'll see you later?" Cody asked slipping on his boots

"Yea; if I can't make it to campus to pick you up for lunch then I'll text you."

"Okay." John kissed Cody when they got down to the foyer. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Randy:**

By the time John made it to the diner he was late by ten minutes. He walked to the back booth and was met with a hard glare from Randy but took the seat across from him anyway

"You're late John."

"I know but I'm here now."

"But you should have been here 10 minutes ago." John picked up a menu intending to ignore Randy but Randy wouldn't be ignored. He snatched the menu. "Don't try and ignore me."

"We established that I'm late so just drop it unless you have a time machine that's going to take me back 30 minutes so that I can get here on time." He saw Randy's eyes soften

"I'm sorry but you could have at least called or sent me a text." John covered Randy's hand with his

"Have I ever stood you up? No but I do apologize for not letting you know that I was running late." John slipped out of his side of the booth and slid in on Randy's side kissing his cheek

"You just worry me that's all." John nodded

"Can I have my menu back?"

"You're a real jerk and I don't know why I continue to put up with your shit." He moved his hand under the table and placed it on Randy's groin giving it a gentle squeeze

"You know why you continue to put up with my shit." Randy groaned then moved John's hand

"Fucking hell John." He looked at his watch. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"9:30 like always." Randy sighed

"Well let's eat so we can both get to work on time instead of doing what I really want right now."

"You'll have me all to yourself on Friday."

"What time are we leaving?"

"I want to be on the road by 9."

"Okay." John and Randy ordered their breakfast and talked quietly amongst each other until they finished. John paid the bill and walked Randy to his car

"So I'll see you Friday morning?"

"Yea; I'll be at your apartment around 8:30."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." John hopped in his car and watched Randy drive out of the parking lot before starting his car and heading to work

**Later**

John: emergency at work. I can't pick you up for lunch

Cody: wasn't actually expecting you to…since you usually don't

John: if you want to be like that then fine. We'll talk whenever

Cody: I'm sorry. See you tonight?

John: I don't know. I've had a stressful morning and I don't want you to give me a hard time

Cody: baby I won't give you a hard time. All's forgotten

John: okay. I'll get us some take-out. Barbeque?

Cody: you know that's my favorite

John: I know. It's my apology for not being able to take you out to lunch

Cody: okay. I love you

John: I love you too

**Friday Morning – Randy:**

John yawned as he let himself into Randy's apartment. This running around was really starting to get to him

"I'm getting too old for this shit. Ran!"

"I'm in the kitchen John." He walked around the corner and saw Randy standing at the counter jabbing at a pancake with his fork

"Good morning." Randy nodded as he chewed on his food. John walked over and gave Randy a kiss. "Mmm, you taste good." Randy swallowed the food

"I'd like to take more credit for that but I'm pretty sure it was the pancake. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. We need to get on the road so we can get food and stuff to take on the boat."

"We're not going to be on the road by 9 if we have to stop and do that."

"Yea; I realized that this morning."

"Well I realized that the other day which is why I stopped at the store last night. There are two bags of ice in the bottom of the freezer so fill the cooler and I'll make you one of those berry shakes you like." John's face split into a grin as he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist then kissed him loudly on the lips

"That's why I love you."

"That's why? My preparedness?"

"That and all the dirty things you let me do to you." Randy smiled as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out different fruits. "Food for the boat is on the bottom shelf."

"Okay."

**John's Boat**

"Do you want me to put your sunblock on John?"

"Only if I can put yours on." John replied

"You can absolutely put mine on; you have to get really low though because I like a nice and even tan."

"Low huh?"

"Uh-huh, like below the line of my shorts." Randy said smirking

"You know, I think I've come up with a way to avoid having to apply any sunblock to you." John said as he pulled the strings on Randy's board shorts

"Have you? How's that?"

"Well," John yanked on the Velcro of the shorts. "If I just cover your body with mine you won't even have to worry about the sun." Randy groaned and placed a hand on John's shoulder as John slipped a hand down his shorts and stroked him. With his free hand he pulled the shorts down and Randy stepped out of them. John stood then guided Randy to the upper deck of the boat where their towels were laid out

"Someone might see us." Randy said already in the process of lying down

"When has that ever stopped you? We've done it on the trunk of your car and outside the bathroom at a baseball game…at least now we're in the middle of the ocean." John said spreading Randy's cheeks and sticking his tongue inside

"Oh my god." John licked up and down, swirled his tongue then stuck it inside again. Randy pushed down in an attempt to get more of John's tongue inside of him. "Shit John, that's so good. Fuck, use your fingers." John brought a hand up and Randy sucked two fingers into his mouth coating them with his saliva. "Stick both of them in, please." John had no choice since he did say please. He stuck both fingers inside as he tongued the younger man's balls. This is exactly what he needed and loved about Randy. He'd let John do anything to him; let John have him anyway John desired and anywhere. On top, from behind, parking lot or a bedroom; it just didn't matter to him. He would never get that from his precious little Cody. Cody had been a shy and somewhat nerdy college sophomore when John met him. John's not even sure Cody was gay when they met but there was something about John that Cody was attracted to. Now, Randy on the other hand was anything but shy when John met him. He'd spotted him across a club gyrating on the dance floor. He was surrounded by admires so naturally John had to have him. He made his way across the floor and through the throng of people, encircled Randy's waist with his strong arms and started to grind with him to the music. He went home with Randy that night. It took eight months to get Cody in his bed

Feeling as if he was ready to explode, John nearly ripped his shorts off and rammed into Randy's willing body. He pulled him close as Randy angled his hips and began piston in and out of Randy as hard as he could which was just the way Randy liked it

"Oh fuck yes John!" John wiped the sweat that started to pour down his forehead but never lost his rhythm

"So good…fucking amazing baby." Randy knew that the only time John really talked during sex was when his orgasm was fast approaching

"Cum for me John."

"You want me to cum Randy?"

"Yes." He grunted out

"Where?"

"Do it wherever you want John." John pulled out and started furiously jerking his cock then shot his load all over Randy's chest and face. He rolled to the side and tried to catch his breath. Randy licked his lips to taste John then cleaned his chest with a towel

"No one has ever made me cum as hard as you do baby." Randy laughed

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You're fucking amazing." John kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too John."

**Saturday Morning – Ted:**

Ted rolled over to see John lying next to him asleep. He smiled at the surprise. John opened his eyes and saw Ted looking at him. John smiled

"Good morning."

"Good morning John. When did you get here?"

"A little after one this morning."

"I thought that you were staying at your house and coming over this morning."

"I was but after tossing and turning I realized that I just couldn't wait and that I needed to sleep with you." Ted caressed John's face and kissed him. John leaned into the kiss then Ted deepened it as he straddled John's waist and John wrapped his arms around him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"What time do we have to be over at your parents' house?"

"The party starts at one." He said leaning down to nip at John's lips

"Okay." Ted kissed from John's lips down his neck, all over his chest and down his abdomen then stopped at his underwear. "Teddy." John heard himself whine. Ted was the only person who would ever hear John whine. Out of the three John would have to consider Ted his wife. When it came to Cody and Randy he wasn't sure which one of them was the girlfriend and which was the mistress. But what John did know was that he treated Ted the best out of all three. Ted was someone you could take home to mom and John had done exactly that. His mom loved Ted or her Teddy as she called him. John was roused from his thoughts as he felt Ted's hot mouth enclose around him. This was Ted's specialty and John knew he would cum in no time. John watch as his head bobbed up and down and his hand pumped his cock. He dipped his tongue in the slit then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. "Fuck! Baby you're gonna make me cum." Ted removed his mouth and looked up

"You're supposed to." He said before he swallowed John down. John arched off the bed and emptied himself down Ted's throat

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Why's your back so burnt?" _Never did use the fucking sunblock_ John thought

"I got off work early so a couple of us went out on the boat." John hated lying but he hated lying to Ted the most. "I forgot my sunscreen." Ted came up behind him and touched his back

"It looks bad. Does it hurt?"

"No. I didn't even realize that I had sunburn."

"Well when you come back from walking Bailey let me put some aloe on it."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"I'm making breakfast so don't take too long."

"I'll just go around the block." Ted nodded. John put the leash on their one-year old Bernese mountain dog and headed out the door. Yes, they had a dog. They had everything a normal couple should have and as far as Ted knew they were a normal couple. Well except for the fact that John owned another house. That annoyed Ted to no end but John told him it was because he still needed some freedom. Ted didn't understand it but he loved John so he relented and said that he could keep it. Ted never went there and that was fine with John not that he kept anything personal there. Not with Cody being as nosey as he is. He was pretty sure Randy wouldn't care if he found out. As long as he kept Randy in supply with good sex and nice trips he was happy. Cody would be devastated to learn that he wasn't the only one in John's life. John wasn't just his first sexual partner but his first love as well. John sighed heavily as he picked up Bailey's poop. When he got back to the house he unleashed Bailey and went to the powder room to wash his hands. Ted had his plate ready and on the table by the time he came back

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Ted had been able to read John from day one

"I'm fine baby."

"Did Bailey go? I don't want to worry about him going in the house while we're gone."

"He went." John said biting into his sausage

"Are you sure you're okay?" John clenched his jaw and fist and did his best to not yell

"I told you that I'm fine."

"Okay." John noticed that Ted really didn't eat his breakfast. He hated when he upset him. John went upstairs and dressed in the clothes that Ted had out for him. After dressing John went back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ted's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't upset me."

"Yes I did. I know when you're upset so you don't have to lie about it."

"Dry these dishes." John pulled a towel out of a drawer and started to dry

"I just don't understand what it is I did to you John. You seemed fine and then you weren't and all you did was walk the dog so it must have been something I did. What was it?" This was Ted's major flaw. He was so insecure at times that it made John's teeth hurt

"You didn't do anything."

"Was the blowjob this morning not good enough?" John wanted to laugh but didn't. Who would ask such a ridiculous question?

"Teddy, the blowjob was unbelievable just like they always are. I would never complain about that. I'm telling you that nothing is wrong so why won't you believe me."

"I don't know. I try to be so perfect for you John."

"Stop it. I'm not perfect so I don't expect you to be." Ted sighed and snatched the towel from John

"You're doing it wrong." John snatched the towel back

"Stop it. There is no right way to dry a dish. Quit reading those housekeeping magazines."

"You're paying for my subscription."

"Then I'm going to check my bank statement to see which one it is and cancel it." John looked at the clock. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs. You're about to get hysterical and I don't want that to happen."

"How will going upstairs stop my hysteria?" John looked at him and Ted blushed. John knew that he was good at two things. Running his business and sex and Ted couldn't care less about the business so he was getting sex. John made love to Ted into the early afternoon

"We're going to be late." Ted said to John as he buttoned his shirt for the second time that day

"You said the party started at one."

"I have the potato salad." John laughed

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"We just had sex for hours…I don't care about potato salad right now."

"Is that what we're telling mom? I'll tell her. 'Sorry we're late mom, I spent the last two and a half hours having copious amounts of sex with your little Teddy.' Is that good?"

"John, do not tell my mother that. We'll just quietly slip in the house and mingle with everyone."

"Okay." At Ted's parents' house John mingled with the other party-goers and talked about what he always talks about at these things. Work, business, more work and when he was going to pop the question to Ted. _Never if I can help it_ John thought. He'd never say that though

**Monday Evening – Randy:**

John usually kept his Sunday and Monday evenings free but here he was on a Monday evening at Randy's apartment engaged in an act he was sure was outlawed in all 50 states

"John?" Randy cooed while rubbing John's chest

"Yes?"

"Can I have a new car?"

"No."

"Maybe I should rephrase that."

"Go ahead. I'm eager to see how you word it this time."

"I don't want two cars, just an upgrade."

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"You're driving a 2011 Mercedes so what could you possibly upgrade to?"

"A 2012 or a different car entirely."

"What do you want because I know you've already looked?"

"I want a convertible version of my Mercedes."

"A 2012?"

"If you love me enough to upgrade to a 2012 but if you only love me a little I'll take a 2011." John laughed

"You're a pain in the ass." Randy straddled John then reached behind and started stroking John to get him hard again

"Why am I a pain in the ass?"

"You know why you're a pain in the ass." When John was hard, Randy lifted himself up and sank down. John groaned and Randy rode him until they both climaxed. "You're still a fucking pain in the ass." Randy was laughing as John's phone rang. _Shit! _He knew that it was Cody because he always called at this time

"Are you going to get that?"

"No."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar John." He started to sweat

"What?" His phone started to ring again

"Answer it."

"No. I'm spending time with you."

"Is this our quality time John?" John rubbed his face

"What the fuck Randy? Is this about the car?"

"No it's not about the car but I still want that."

"What's it about then?"

"How come I can only see you when you say? Which is either in the mornings for breakfast or Thursday's and Friday's?"

"I told you that I'm really busy with work and I've apologized numerous times for it."

"Bullshit you are." John didn't want to have this conversation so he sat up and swung his legs over the bed and started to get dressed. "Go ahead and run away John. You'll be back because whatever he's doing for you isn't good enough so you have to come to me. I'm okay with it because you're amazing in bed." John walked out of the room. "You're amazing in bed and I've fallen in love with you like a complete idiot." Only the walls heard him. John got in his car and immediately called Cody back

"Cody?"

"Where were you John? I called you twice."

"I'm sorry if I'm busy and I can't wait around for your phone calls all day!" He heard Cody sniff

"John." John sighed

"I'm sorry. I had a bad day."

"What are you doing?"

"I had a beer with the guys and I'm on my way home."

"Do you still want to see me tomorrow?" Cody asked quietly

"Of course I do baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I promise to be in a better mood tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too John." John debated on going home to Ted and he would have if he didn't smell like sex. Sex he hadn't had with Ted

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Codes? How was your day?"

"It was fine. I think my psych professor hates me." John smiled

"How could anyone hate you?"

"I don't know. I'm so cute." John laughed. He knew that Cody was serious

"You're very cute. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm sitting here on my bed trying to get my homework done."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come over and cuddle but you need to get your homework done."

"Your bed's big enough for me and my books." John laughed

"Leave your place in like fifteen minutes so I have enough time to get home and take a shower."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, be careful on your way over." Cody sighed

"I will John."

"Bye Codes."

"Later John." When John got home he ran up to his bedroom, stripped the sheets off the bed and put on a clean set. Cody was very observant and would notice that the bed had the same sheets as the last time which meant John was either dirty or hadn't slept on them. After the bed was made he jumped in the shower to wash off all remnants of Randy and their horrible night. John looked over everything to make sure things were right

"Oh." John said to himself as he turned back to the bathroom. He pulled out Cody's toothbrush and toiletries that he kept there. John was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He put his beer on the counter and walked over to answer it. John had to smile when he opened the door and saw Cody standing there in a sweatshirt and flannel pajama bottoms

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"What John? Tell me."

"You look cute that's all."

"Oh, when am I not?" Cody asked before he kissed John

"I don't know."

"I'm going up so I can finish this while my brain's still in school mode."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"A sandwich would be nice." He said on his way up the stairs

"Thank you." Cody said taking the plate from John

"You're welcome. Can I watch TV or will that distract you?"

"I have roommates John, you watching TV will not bother me." He said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Okay." John took a drink from his beer

"How come I didn't get a beer?"

"Did you have a birthday that I'm unaware of?"

"What?"

"You're only 20. I will not corrupt you."

"You've already corrupted me and I'm not going anywhere until the morning, please." He started to pout

"Do not give me that face. Here." John said handing over his beer. "I'll go get another one."

"Thank you and I'm sorry I took your beer."

"No you're not." John said on his way out of the room. He came back with three, two of them unopened

"Was your day that bad?"

"No. One of these is for you if you can finish that one without falling asleep."

"Hey," Cody whined. "That was one time."

"That was enough." John stayed quiet while Cody worked occasionally taking peeks over at him. When he was done, Cody snuggled up next to John and John wrapped an arm around him

"I'm getting sleepy."

"You did have one and a half beers. I'm proud of you."

"Don't make fun." John kissed the top of his head

"You know I'm joking with you. Baby, do you need any money?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you check your account?"

"Sometimes."

"So you've just been using your debit card and you don't know how much money is in there?"

"I don't use it that much. It won't work if there's no money right?" John shook his head

"Not necessarily." John pulled up Cody's account using the mobile app. "Does your car need gas?"

"Yea, I was going to get some tomorrow." John sighed and turned the phone so that Cody could see

"You were going to get gas with $9.52?" Cody started to laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I should check it more."

"At least before you use your card so you're not charged overdraft fees. How much do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you put in there is fine…enough to fill my gas tank." John went over to transfers and made a deposit into Cody's account then put his phone back on the night table. "How much did you put in there?"

"You told me enough to fill your gas tank."

"I need more than that. My friends have been trying to get me to go out every weekend since the semester started and I told them I would this coming weekend."

"So you should have said that you needed weekend money."

"I just told you. Are you going to put more in there?"

"No."

"John."

"You'll be fine with what you have." Cody grabbed his phone and checked his account balance: $2509.52

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome."

**Next Morning**

"Can we try it harder John?"

"We can do it however you like. I want you to be comfortable."

"Are we only doing it the way I want?"

"I do what you like Cody."

"So you don't like it? Do you not like sex with me John? Am I boring?" John sighed

"I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't like it."

"But it could be better." Cody started to pout as tears formed in his eyes. John was a sucker for his tears and would give him anything in the world to make him not cry

"Please don't start crying. You know I hate to see you cry."

"I'm not good enough for you John." He said wiping his eyes

"What's the matter with you? You're acting like a woman on her period." Cody gasped and cried harder. _You can't say things like that to him John, you idiot. Only Randy lets that stuff roll off his shoulders. Randy. Are we still supposed to have breakfast this morning? _"Cody please stop crying. I'm sorry." John pulled him close and held him until he calmed down. He glanced at the clock to see if he had enough time to do something. "Baby?"

"What?"

"Can I do something for you?"

"What?"

"I love having sex with you but I do in fact do it the way you like. I don't want to hurt you and I want you to enjoy yourself…but I want to show you something."

"Is it going to hurt or be really dirty?"

"No."

"Okay." John kissed Cody then pulled him to the end of the bed. "What,"

"Shh, let me take care of you." John dropped to his knees and spread his lovers cheeks

"What are – oh my god." He'd never done this to Cody because he knew Cody would never let him. John licked him slowly letting his body relax and get into what was being done. He dipped his tongue inside and saw Cody wrap his fist tightly in the sheets. "Oh fuck John." John smiled. In the year and a half that they had been together he never heard Cody swear like that. John inserted his middle finger and Cody ached so far off the bed John was sure he'd need a back brace. He pushed the finger deeper but just brushed Cody's prostate. "Do it again John, please do it again." John obliged but this time instead of brushing his finger over Cody's prostate, John hit the bundle and didn't stop. "Oh, fuck me right now John!" John stopped what he was doing and looked up

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you in me right the second. Do whatever you want." John wasted no time pushing himself inside of Cody. He reached down to lift the young man's hips for a better angle and direct access to the spot that would make Cody fall apart. Sure Cody had said that John could do whatever he want but he knew that he still had limitations. He could never do the things he did with Randy with Cody. That would probably scare the boy. John leaned down and kissed Cody as his hips went to work. It's like they had a mind of their own…finding the perfect rhythm, pace and depth. Cody tore his mouth away from John's. "Oh yes John, right there. I'm gonna cum baby!" John moved faster so that they could cum together but it was pointless as Cody came hard on both of them and John shortly after. "John?"

"Yes?" How Cody was able to talk after that John was unsure

"We can only have sex like that from now on okay?" John smirked

"Sure thing baby." John went to take a shower while Cody went downstairs for a bowl of cereal. When John stepped out of the shower he heard his phone ringing. Not sure if Cody had come back he grabbed for the door knob yanking the door open in time to see Cody striding back into the bedroom and over to the table where the phone was. "I'll get it." But Cody had already seen the I.D. _Randy_

"Hello."

"Are we still having breakfast?"

"Do you want to?"

"I am a little hungry." John covered his smile

"Okay."

"So I'll see you there?"

"Of course."

"Bye John."

"Bye." John hung up and tossed his phone on the bed then looked up at Cody who'd been watching him the entire time. "What?" Cody wanted to ask John who the fuck Randy was but the words wouldn't leave his mouth

"Nothing." He said walking to the bathroom and shutting the door

"Make sure you put gas in your car."

"I will John."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He wasn't. Cody felt sick. John couldn't possibly be seeing someone else could he? Of course not, he loves Cody

"You sure? You don't look too good…you can stay here if you're sick." Cody smiled

"I'm okay babe."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Randy:**

"I can't believe it. I feel like I'm dreaming right now."

"What are you talking about Randy?"

"You're here before me and you've ordered the coffee. Surely this isn't the same John that stormed out of my apartment last night."

"I assure you that it is…and I didn't storm out. I left."

"John you stomped your ass right out of that place like the jackass that you are."

"You're talking a lot of shit for someone who wants a car from me." Randy smiled and stirred his coffee lewdly. How someone could stir coffee in such a lewd manner John didn't know but if it could be done then Randy was your man. Everything about him screamed sex

"I just want an upgrade."

"What's the difference?"

"Huh?"

"The difference I have to pay after you trade in your car. I know you've looked and probably have the car on hold." Randy started laughing. "You're a gold digger you know that right?" Randy stopped laughing and his face softened

"I'm not. Don't say that John…I love you and if you don't want me to have the car then I won't have the car." John groaned. When Randy gave him _those_ eyes John couldn't resist and would give him everything

"You can have it."

"If you don't want to do it then don't John. I'm serious." John shook his head

"You can have it. I'll put the money in your account so you can go get it. How much?"

"$8,000…well $7,950 but I rounded."

"Are you keeping the change?"

"Yes but I'll make it up to you."

"You bet your ass you will. I'll transfer the money when I get to work."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Friday Night**

John was over Randy's for the night and Randy was making them dinner. While John was in the shower his phone vibrated with a text message. So Randy checked it

Cody: I lost my debit card so I had to close my account. I opened another one and I need money in it until the bank replaces the money I had

"I knew it." Randy had seen John put in his security code numerous times so he had no problem unlocking the phone

John: this isn't John but I'm sorry to hear about your debit card

Cody: so who is this?

John: Randy

Cody: I knew it

John: knew what?

Cody: you called John earlier this week and I saw your name

John: seems our little Johnny is leading a double life

Cody: of course he is. I knew he was too good to be true

John: ha. Right

Cody: where is he right now?

John: shower

Cody: did you guys?

John: lol. No, he always showers after work. Did you see him today?

Cody: no. I never see him on Friday's

John: what's your number? I want to meet you

Cody: why? Are you going to beat me up or something?

John: lol! You're cute. No I'm not going to beat you up. I just think we should meet

Cody: 813.438.4836

John: I'll call you tomorrow

Cody: you sure you're not going to beat me up?

John: I promise you. You haven't done anything wrong

Cody: okay

John: I'll make sure John checks his messages since he won't get your alert

Cody: thanks

Randy deleted the conversation between him and Cody then set John's phone back down just as he walked in the kitchen

"Whatever you're making smells good."

"Tastes good too."

"I don't doubt that."

"You got a message a while ago." John picked up his phone and checked

John: how did you lose your debit card?

Cody: I think I left it somewhere

John: what's the account number?

Cody: 7863362210

John: is $1000 enough until you get your money back?

Cody: that's plenty John

John: okay. Give me a bit to delete the old account number and add this one to my app transfer page

Cody: okay. No rush. Losing my card kinda put a damper on my night

John: do you want me to bring you some cash?

Cody: no. I'm just going to stay in. tired

John: okay. Have a good night baby

Cody: you too

Cody didn't have a good night. He cried himself to sleep

**Saturday Morning**

Randy walked into the small café and right up to the table where Cody was seated

"You must be Cody." Cody looked up from his phone

"Why must I be Cody?"

"You look like something John would like." Cody frowned. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. You're just really cute, that's all. I can see why he likes you." Cody huffed

"He doesn't like me that much if he has you."

"May I?" Randy asked pointing to a chair

"Oh, where are my manners? Please sit down." Randy smirked. No wonder John liked this kid

"How old are you? You look like a baby."

"20." Randy cocked his head to the side

"Was John your first?" Cody wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "What an asshole."

"I met him when I was 19. I love him." Randy sighed and rubbed his temples

"You and I both kid."

"Oh great; I'm not even going to fight you for him. Take him."

"You would give him up just like that?"

"I don't want to but I'm sure if he had to choose between me and you he would pick you without hesitation."

"Why?"

"Look at you, you're sexy and I'm just a cute kid. And I'm sure you do things for him sexually that I would never dream of doing."

"Don't sell yourself short and I have no doubt that I do things that would classify me as a sexual deviant…and possibly get me arrested. There are obviously things about you that John likes or else he wouldn't be with you."

"I guess." Just then a thought popped into Randy's head

"What days do you see John?"

"Monday nights, Tuesday and Wednesday mornings."

"So if you see him on those days and I see him Thursday and Friday's do you think that there's a third person?"

"Oh god." Cody wailed

"Hold it together will you?"

"How could he be seeing someone else? Wouldn't he be tired?"

"You've clearly never tested John's stamina. That man can go." Cody blushed and covered his face. "I want to know who the third person is."

"I don't want there to be a third person."

"I wish that you weren't here but it is what it is. Look, if there is someone else then they have the right to know. We need to do some snooping."

"I'm good at snooping." Cody said smiling for the first time

"So am I. Since we're both experts one of us needs to get into his phone and see who he calls the most. You'll see him next so I'm leaving that task up to you. Are you willing to accept this mission Cody?"

"I accept but if I get the number you have to call them."

"I have no problem doing that."

"What's the code to his phone?"

"I thought you were good at snooping."

"I am. He changed it." Randy smiled. John _had_ changed it a few times

"It's 0630 now." Cody rolled his eyes. "What?"

"That's my birthday. It used to be 0401."

"Yea, that's my birthday."

"This is making me sick to my stomach."

"Well don't throw up yet because I'm sure this is going to get worse before it gets better."

**A Week Later**

Randy and Cody were sitting in the café awaiting the arrival of Ted

"What if he's cuter than the both of us?" Randy laughed

"That's not possible."

"We should just forget about John and date each other." Cody's hand flew up and covered his mouth. He had no idea where that came from. Randy laughed

"I think your subconscious is talking Cody."

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I just told you where it came from. I'd eat you for a midday snack Cody and go back for more." Cody shifted in his seat his pants suddenly feeling tight and uncomfortable. They heard the door chime and looked at each other

"That better not be Ted."

"I bet you everything I own that dork over there is Ted and I know why John's with him." Randy waved him over

"I'm nervous."

"You're my partner in this Cody so hold it together." Ted walked over to the table and took a seat

"You're Randy and you must be Cody." Ted said guessing correctly. He looked at Cody. "How old are you?"

"20." Ted shook his head

"What's your story with John?" Randy asked taking control of the meeting

"My story? John and I have been together for six years. We own a house together…we've met each other's families. We even have Bailey."

"Please tell me that Bailey is some animal and not a child that you adopted from some third world country."

"Bailey is our dog. We got him a year after we bought the house."

"Do you know that John has another house?"

"Yes. I don't like it but he said that he needed some freedom and since I'm sitting here with the two of you I see what kind of freedom he was referring to."

"I've never been to the house. He keeps that love nest for him and Cody over here."

"Do you speak?" Ted asked Cody

"I speak."

"Not much huh? That's why John keeps you. You're cute and probably do exactly what he wants you to do. You," He said looking at Randy. "Fulfill all of his dark fantasies which disgust me and intrigue me all at the same time."

"You must be his wife. You got the house, the dog and you probably attend family gatherings together. So, Cody that would make you the girlfriend and me the mistress."

"Why are you the mistress?" Ted guffawed

"Look at him. Everything we don't or won't do he does with Walking Sex over here."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment because I'm adventurous."

"Okay, we'll say that your smuttiness is you being adventurous."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know your type."

"Guys – let's not start fighting. John is the one who's wrong."

"I didn't come here to fight but I just want to say something to clear the air. John is the only person I'm sleeping with. In fact, I haven't slept with anyone since meeting John two years ago. I love John. I wish I didn't right now but I do." Cody rubbed Randy's back and shocked himself by doing so. He didn't know who he was anymore. Ted sighed

"I'm sorry. I'm not a mean guy I'm just angry right now and I think we're all in agreeance that each of us loves John."

"What are we going to do? Clearly he can't get away with this."

"He needs to be punished."

"I can think of something much more devious if I have some food. I'm ordering – anyone else?" They all ordered something and began to plot

"So I'll just leave the door open and you guys can come in."

"Okay." They both looked at Cody

"Okay. I'm with you guys."

"I'm going to pick you up from your dorm so you can't back out of this."

"Fine." Ted looked between the two of them

"What's going on here? You two seem very buddy-buddy."

"Cody did suggest that he and I leave John and date each other."

"I didn't mean that!" He squeaked and Ted laughed

"You're too cute Cody."

"Back off Ted," Randy said throwing an arm around Cody. "He's mine."

**Two Saturday's Later – Ted:**

"Oh, that was delicious Teddy."

"Thank you." He said handing John the last dish to put away. "Do you want to go upstairs?" John smiled

"Well that depends on what we're going up there for." Ted smirked and kissed John

"We can think of some stuff when we get there." They went upstairs kissing all the way. The back of John's knees hit the bed and he fell backward with Ted falling on top of him. John's hands immediately went underneath Ted's shirt and grasped his muscles. Ted heard his phone chime and knew that Cody and Randy were on their way upstairs

"Do you want to answer that?"

"Nope." Ted responded pulling John's pants off. "No underwear John?"

"They're overrated in my opinion." John was watching Ted nuzzle and gently lick his balls when movement near the door caught his eye. He looked up and saw Randy and Cody standing there. "What the fuck?!" John yelled as he pushed Ted off him. Randy leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest

"You don't seem happy to see us John. We thought for certain you'd love to see us here since you've been stringing the three of us along all this time."

"I, I, um, - I don't know what to say."

"Your stuttering is enough." John looked at Cody. His little Cody. His precious baby Cody. "I imagined you'd be a lot smoother than this John. I really did." Who was this new sassy Cody? He must have been hanging around Randy. John looked at Ted

"I'm sorry Teddy."

"You're only sorry because you were caught. Admit it John, you would have kept this up for who knows how long."

"Hell yes I would have. If I could combine the three of you and make one person you would be absolutely perfect but I can't so I have all three of you. I love each of you, honestly." Randy grabbed Cody as he lunged for John. "I'm sorry Codes. I know that I was your first everything and despite what you're thinking right now that means a lot to me. I've never been anyone's first anything."

"This hurts John."

"I know baby and I am sorry. I wish I knew how to make it up to you. Come here." Randy grabbed Cody's arm as he started walking toward John

"Cody no."

"But he said that he's sorry and I do love him." Randy did the only thing he could thing of at the time. He kissed Cody

"Randy!" John yelled. Cody stood panting and just staring at Randy then pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him back. "Cody!" John exclaimed. The kiss completely had Cody in the zone because he didn't hear a thing except his and Randy's heavy breathing. Randy backed Cody against the wall and grinded his lower half against the young man. Cody moaned and slipped his hands underneath Randy's shirt. Ted scooted closer

"This is getting hot." John looked down at Ted sitting on the floor

"This is not supposed to be happening." John stood. "Stop it!" Everyone in the room turned and looked at him standing there naked from the waist down. "This is unacceptable."

"Why?"

"Why are you kissing him? To get back at me? You don't even know what he likes Randy."

"Oh I'm sure I can figure it out _and_ show him some new things."

"Keep your hands off of him. Cody is an angle and should be treated as such."

"And I wouldn't?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't and I don't want him hurt. I think you like the idea of Cody more than him."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" All eyes were on Cody. "If I want to have sex with him John then I will. I'm only 20 so I should be sewing my wild oats or something." John was hurt

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"…maybe." Oh cute little Cody. John gestured to the bed

"Have at it then."

"John that's our bed!"

"You don't have anything to worry about Ted because Cody won't do it. He and Randy would never work because he can't give Randy what he wants. I've offered a bed and if he can't do it there then if Ran wanted sex in a public bathroom, which he's apt to want Cody just couldn't deliver."

"You've had sex in a public bathroom?"

"A few times and that's tame compared to all the other places we've done it." Randy laughed

"Remember that time we almost got caught in that elevator? I'm still not sure if those people had any idea you were still inside me while they were in there." John laughed

"That was close. I'm shocked I stayed hard the whole time."

"Now that you mention it…" Ted looked up at John

"It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"You still know him Ted," Cody said taking a seat next to him on the floor. "But it's obvious John is at least three different people." John sat on the bed

"I'm not three different people. I just like different things. I need a variety." Randy sat on John's lap

"Well which one of us do you want right now?"

"It would be really nice if I could have all three of you right now."

"I'm game." Randy said as he leaned down to kiss John. He maneuvered so that Randy was under him as he stripped his shirt off. Ted sat there watching the scene unfold on the bed he shared with John

"Get undressed." John pulled his shirt over his head then looked at the two men on the floor. "Teddy you know I'm good for a few hours so if you want to join I'd be happy to have you." John slammed into Randy. "Cody you're more than welcome as well." Randy wrapped his legs around John

"Stop talking to them and fuck me John." John pulled out half-way and rammed back into Randy. "Fuck. You know what I like John." Cody scooted closer to the bed to get a better view of the action. He was enthralled watching John's cock slide in and out of Randy's hole. John saw him watching and smiled. He never wanted to bring Cody to this dark side but one time wouldn't hurt

"Cody?" He looked up at John with his big beautiful eyes that John loved

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"John."

"You can say no. You can always say no."

"Okay."

"Will you get undressed for me?" Cody looked nervous

"I bet, shit John," John hadn't missed a beat. "I bet you're beautiful Cody. D – don't be shy." Randy stammered out

"He's gorgeous Randy." John wrapped one of Randy's legs around him and pushed deeper. "His skin is perfect and," John grunted. "His ass is to die for." Cody started to undress and John looked down at Randy. He didn't say a word but Randy knew exactly what he wanted him to do. Once he was fully undressed Cody climbed on the bed with John and Randy. "Give me a kiss baby." He leaned over and kissed John hard. Harder than he'd ever kissed John. "Do you remember what we did the other morning?" Cody nodded. "Will you let Randy do it to you?"

"How?"

"Go sit on his face." For a moment Cody was horrified until he looked down at Randy

"Come here Cody." Randy beckoned him with his finger. He moved over to Randy and did as John asked. Cody nearly fell over at the first lick of Randy's tongue. John steadied him and Randy worked his tongue in and out of the younger man

"Fuck that's good." Cody said grinding down on Randy. John looked over to see what happened to Ted and saw Ted rubbing himself through his pants

"Teddy."

"What John."

"Why don't you get undressed? I feel like you're dressed in a tux at a backyard barbeque." As just like that Ted started to take his clothes off. Maybe it was something about John's voice that had these men hypnotized and ready to do whatever he asked of them. Ted went over to John and kissed him then he kissed Cody. He kissed Cody long and hard. The sight made John slam harder into Randy

"Do it harder John." Cody said pulling away from Ted. "I think Randy's going to cum."

"Help him Cody." As Cody reached for Randy's cock Ted slapped his hand away and devoured Randy. John was looking down at him in disbelief. Who were these people? Well, Randy was still the same but Teddy and little Cody? Randy started to beat his hand on the mattress and when he twisted his hand in the sheet John knew he'd cum. He knew officially when Ted let his member go then licked up and down the shaft making sure it was nice and clean. Ted moved Cody so that he could lean down and kiss Randy to let the man taste himself

"Fuck. Was that you Ted?" He nodded. "Your mouth is amazing."

"Thank you. I want you next John."

"I promise to take care of you Teddy but can I have Cody next. Randy got him nice and ready for me."

"Of course John." John hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came out he saw Randy kissing all over Cody's neck and lips while Ted stroked him slowly. John walked over and put a hand on Randy's back and he looked up

"Sorry John." John shook his head

"It's fine. I know he's delicious. Keep kissing him." Randy bent down and started to kiss Cody sensuously. "Teddy, use your mouth on him. I know he'll love it." Ted moved without hesitation. John slowly entered Cody like he normally would but felt that Cody's body was incredibly relaxed so John buried himself deep

"Holy shit John."

"When you're really relaxed I can get much deeper."

"Fuck that feels good. I want it hard."

"Okay."

"But not as hard as Randy though. Oh Ted." Cody's eyes rolled back as John's thrust hit his prostate repeatedly. John knew Cody wouldn't last long, not with Ted sucking him like a pro and John hitting that bundle of nerves. When he came he bucked his hips up causing Ted to choke. He licked Cody clean and when John pulled out Ted finished him off as well

**Later**

The four men lay on the bed sated and panting. John was the first to speak

"So does this mean I get to keep all of you?" John heard a chorus of No's. "What? Why not?"

"It's unfair John."

"How is it unfair? I take care of all of you."

"We don't want to split our time with you John." Cody said pulling his pants on

"Where are you going?"

"I love you but I'm leaving."

"What are you doing Randy?"

"I won't be second or third best John. I have to take Cody home."

"You could take me back to your place." Randy smirked

"Sounds good to me."

"Teddy?"

"You can pack your stuff in the morning and go back to your freedom house." John sat up

"So you mean to tell me that I can't be with any of you?"

"That's up to you John."

"Well if it's up to me then I choose all three of you."

"No John. You get one of us or none."

"It's going to be too hard to choose. I love all of you."

"One or none John."

"Do I have to choose now?"

"No. We'll let you sleep on it." John sighed and ran a hand down his face. He looked over when he heard the bathroom door shut

"Let us know what you decided John, whatever it may be."

"But," Cody and Randy just walked out of the room. As John was pulling on his pants Cody slipped back inside, kissed him and pressed a small piece of paper in his palm then he was gone again. John unfolded the paper and laughed at what he read:

_Randy and I really won't make you choose_

John had the answer he needed

The End

**A/N: Okay, this one *whew* this was hard. I had a really really really hard time writing scenes with Ted but I tried my very best. I will never do it again. Sorry**

**A/N 2: Dear Editor of mine, I sincerely apologize for putting you through this. I appreciate your help and I hope this doesn't cause a break-up between us. I (heart) you!**


End file.
